Artan
Artan - Der Rabengott, der Hüter der Waage des Gleichgewichts, ist ein klarer Vertreter der Ordnung. Er ist auch der Gott der Gerechtigkeit, weshalb Freiheitsliebende Menschen (und Diebe) ihn bisweilen als Gott der Richter und Henker bezeichnen. (Siehe auch Artan in der MyraPedia) Göttergaben als Traumritter-Patron in D&D 5e auf Myra * Artan gibt dir ein "Magisches Reittier" 1/Tag sobald er dein Patron wird und du Level (5 minus Charisma Bonus) erreicht hast. In der Form ist es das ortsüblich häufigste Reittier, egal ob das ein Kamel, ein Pferd, ein Esel, Tokapi oder ein Orhako ist. Es ist magisch gerufen, kann verstehen was du sagst und verschwindet in einer magielosen Zone, sowie wenn du es wegschickst, wenn es auf 0 HP fällt, oder wenn du mehr als (fünf+CHA Bonus) Stunden (etwa wegen Bewusstlosigkeit oder Entfernung) nicht mit ihm kommunizierst. Zauber die du nur auf dich wirkst, wirken solange du auf deinem Magischen Reittier bist auch auf dieses. Du kannst zu keiner Zeit mehr als ein "Magisches Reittier" oder "Gebundenes Streitross" gerufen haben. Insoweit ist es ähnlich wie der Zauber "Find Steed", aber nicht identisch. * Artan kann dir ein "Gebundenes Streitross" geben wenn folgende Dinge erfüllt sind: Du hast "Land vehicle (horse)" as proficiency (PHB155) und hast Level 5 erreicht. Falls es ohne dein Verschulden stirbt kannst du frühestens 5 Jahre nach dem ersten Mal, frühestens aber 5 Tage nach dem Sterben, erneut ein Gebundenes Streitross rufen. Beim Zusammenwirken mehrerer göttlicher Patrone kann das oberhalb von Level 10 (abzüglich Charisma-Bonus) auch ein anderes gebundenes Reittierhttps://dnd.wizards.com/articles/features/flying-mounts sein. ((Das Gebundene Streitross hat eine eigene Persönlichkeit und sollte auch einen eigenen Namen und MyraPedia-Eintrag bekommen.)) **''Your Bonded Mount is an intelligent creature that is bonded to you, and thus able to understand and work with you. While the mount unmounted has its own initiative, if you choose to control it,it will move in conjunction with you. As an action you can take control and command your mount to preform certain actions. And it will do so (i.e. In the first round of combat you use your action to command it to fight) until you use another action to command it to take another actions (i.e. Protect its self) from that point on it will take the new action. On turns where you directly command it, you spend your action making the mount preform the duties you wish it too, on subsequent actions your actions are whatever you wish them to be and the elk will continue to what you directed it to in the most effective manner it sees. Modifying what the mount is doing, but not directly changing its action (i.e. Telling it to leave the opponent it is directly attacking and focus on a different enemy) would not require an full action but rather a bonus action, as you are expending a potion of your focus to control it. If you choose to not control it, but let it decide how to deal with a combat scenario, it moves and acts on its own initiative and acts as it (the DM) personally sees fit. // When you're mounted on it, it cannot attack. It can only move, dodge and Dash. But while mounted you can potentially move 100 feet every turn. 50 foot movement, dash, 50foot movement and still maintain your own action.https://www.reddit.com/r/DnD/comments/60przf/5e_mounted_combat_clarification/ * Ab Level 10 kannst du einen weiteren Kampfstil erlernen. * Ab Level 20 (abzüglich deines Charisma-Bonus) kannst du den Zauber ''Geas 1/Tag ausüben und damit Menschen und Menschenähnliche Wesen zur Einhaltung eines Schwurs zwingen. * Falls Artan dein Erstpatron ist, **kannst du ein "Schutz vor Chaos" (Dauer 10Min, ab Level 5 15min, ab Lv10 20min, ab Lv15 25min, ab Lv20 30min) pro Level/Tag auf ein Wesen das du berührst wirken und ** bekommst du einen weiteren Kampfstil schon ab Level (10 - Charisma-Bonus) ** bekommst du Pferde-Reiten als Proficiency (vgl. Vehicle Proficiency PHB155); Das erlaubt dir Dinge vom Rücken eines Pferdes oder deines "Find Steed" Reittiers zu machen die ohne nicht möglich wären und ein exotisches Reittier zu reiten als hättest du einen "Exotic Saddle" (PHB155). ** Dein besonderes Streitross (Bonded Mount, siehe oben) kann schon in Level (5 abzüglich Charisma-Bonus) das erste Mal auftauchen. Vergleiche auch "Mounted Combat" am Ende von Teil 2 des Spielerhandbuchs (PHB198) Spezielle Einschränkungen in D&D 5e * Artan verlangt dass du ganz der Ordnung verschrieben bist. Deine Gesinnung muss also LG sein ab dem Moment wo du ihn als Patron auswählst (weil alle Traumritter Good sein müssen). Gerechtigkeit muss dir vor Bequemlichkeit gehen. * Schild des Glaubens: In dem Moment wo du einen ersten (oder falls du ihn später als Level 2 wählst zweiten) Kampfstil wählst und lernst, muss das Protection sein. Du beschützt andere mit der Aura deiner Ordnung. Dafür bekommst du den Zauber "Schild des Glaubens" 1/Tag pro 3 Level. Category:Myra-DE